Briar and the Rose
by sorka robinton
Summary: briar/sandry! at a ball!


this is a briar sandry thing!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~``  
  
The boy scowled from his seat across the room. Crossing his arms over his white silk shirt, he glared at the scene before him malevolently.   
  
From his chair, he watched as Sandry was spun around the dance floor by what seemed like every elligible boy or man in the entire continent. She seemed to float, her skirts gliding over the polished marble floor.   
  
"Why did I even come?" he muttered. Because of his involvement in depression and gloom, Briar didn't even see the look of desperation on Sandry's pretty face, and the sadness in her large, long lashed eyes.   
  
As if he had a chance, a former thief-boy with no particular fortune or title. Such a beautiful noble-born girl would quickly be taken by a handsome, rich aristocrat.   
  
"Briar?" Daja asked, walking by calmly. "Are you all right, boy?" she asked teasingly as she carried a golden plate carefully.   
  
"Yeah," he replied moodily. "What do you have that for? Are'nt you su'posed to be having fun tonight?" He gestured to the platter.   
  
She grinned, her teeth flashing. "Oh, sure. But i'm showing my prowess-" she rolled her eyes-" to those smith mages over there. Well, got to run. And cheer up!" She dashed off towards the clump of muscled forgemen who were goggling at her wonderful metalwork.   
  
Turning around again, Briar caught the unhappy sight of Sandry in yet another young man's arms. Her hair, gold-brown, was caught up in a loose bun that released its wavy tendrils. Against her creamy skin was an off-the-shoulder white silk gown, stiff with silver and gold embroideries.   
  
He stood up to get some juice. Why was he even thinking of trying? She was a noble, he was a Roach. Some things can never happen.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~`  
  
Sighing, Sandry thought she would scream if she had to dance with another simpering, greasy looking idiot.   
  
Originally, she had hoped that Briar would come and dance with her, but with the flood of young men Uncle had introduced, that might never happen.   
  
"Sandry!" Pasco yelled from across the room. "Wanna dance, Teacher?"   
  
"Sure!" she responded gratefully, hastily departing from the swarthy Yeril el Saron, who glared at the young dance mage.   
  
The tanned boy, a dance master, grabbed her away and swung her as an energetic tune was started. "You looked pretty sad out there."   
  
"Yes!" she nearly screamed. "Awful! The worst possible thing there was!" Sandry grinned at her student. "Thanks, you know. How did you have the gall to interrupt that chuffle' out there?"  
  
The fourteen year old boy shrugged. "Dont know, I guess i'm just that way." Laughing, he offered her a thread of his magic. "Just tug if you're going to puke from disgust, and I'll pull another impractical stunt, alright?"   
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
Returning with a goblet of fresh strawberry juice, Briar found Sandry whirling in the arms of her student Pasco. The tall, and albeit younger boy, was enthusiastically laughing and joking with Sandry, and looked older than his age.   
  
Great. Another charming intervention between Briar and his love.   
  
"It's now, or I'll never do it!" he whispered, and set his goblet down. Walking purposefully into the crowd, he approached Sandry and Pasco.   
  
"Scuze me," he said, "can i intercept this one, Pasco?"   
  
The harrier boy grinned. "Sure," he replied, winking merrily.   
  
Turning back to the waiting girl, Briar said "Hey."   
  
Sandry grinned, her face lighting up. "Well then, dance!" She offered her small hand to continue the quick dancing but the music stopped. A lovely ballad began to play, and couples began to drift into pairs.   
  
He could feel his cheeks heat up. "Still want to dance now, or take a rain check?" Briar asked, hoping that she would not decline.   
  
"That's all right," she said, smiling hesitantly. "Now is fine!" Placing his hand on her elbow, he led her onto the floor. Swaying gently to the music, they were silent for several moments, each lost in their own thoughts.   
  
For the rest of the song, they were silent. Briar himself could barely stand there, his hands on Sandry's waist. He was so nervous he could shout, but that would make her think he was nuts.   
  
After the music stopped, they walked over to the balcony rail. Standing side by side, they stared down into the dimly lit gardens.   
  
Briar tried to make some kind of conversation. "Your Uncle keeps his palace real nice now, doesn't he?" he said shakily. "I mean, the plants and all are so happy." Mentally, he slapped himself on the head. _I sound like a retard.  
  
_Sandry's blue eyes lit up. "He makes sure they are always watered, and kept healthy. Want a tour?" she asked.   
  
Suddenly, maybe his plant talk wasn't such a bad idea. "Sure," he replied, thinking that the gardens would be a wonderful place to express his feelings.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
YES THIS IS A ROMANCE! SCREW YOU IF YOU DONT LIKE IT!   
  
yes im tired, its late, and im very cranky. ignore me.   



End file.
